


Lesbians destroy cringe culture(Cancelled cuz you fucks traumatized my boyfriend)

by DollMythos



Series: Habitician Family [2]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Flowerkid is the big sibling, Homophobia, Lulia is trans, Romance, the lesbians adopt the local furry boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollMythos/pseuds/DollMythos
Summary: Lulia and Jerafina are blissfully in love, but when the local werewolf and vampire's life turn to shit, they become the moms they never knew they could be.





	1. Day,month,second

**Author's Note:**

> "Oh...oh goodness...! I...I would recognize these lips anywhere. Are these from the tipsy lady in the lounge?"

Lulia stood by the edge of the roof, resting her arms on top of the railing. She flipped her lipstick again and again, distracting herself with the repetitive motion. Maybe it was too effective because Lulia jumped up in surprise when she realized someone was standing next to her.

"Hey, Luuuuuuulia,"slurred a very drunk Jerafina. Lulia sighed dramatically, "I would say good afternoon but there isn't much that good with it." This caused Jerafina to frown and stare down at her martini glass. "I guesss ur rite."

An awkward silence blossomed between the two. Lulia, unsatisfied with her lipstick, stuck it in her dress pocket. The drunk woman watched in interest. Jerafina then downed her drink in one gulp and set it on the ground. The silence continued to stretch on, and Lulia considered interrupting it when Jerafina did it for her.

"Why did...you come to the..habiitat??"asked the purple woman. Lulia lurched in surprise. While it wasn't a very strange question, it held a deeper meaning for her.

"The ever feeling woe I possess came from the hardest moment of my life. I had a beautiful girlfriend, Sheila. She was an amazing actress and I gave up my destiny in order to help her achieve hers. I was so deeply in love, Jerafina, that I decided to propose to her. But when I walked into our town house,"Lulia stifled a sob with her hand, "I caught her sleeping with another woman!"

Despite her best attempts to keep her composure, Lulia started to cry, which turned into sobs when she felt Jerafina press her smaller body against hers. "And the worst part! The worst part was... I didn't even get to leave Sheila. She left me for that other girl!"

Jerafina continued to hug the taller woman, stroking her back and muttering comforting words. When all the tears ran out, Lulia looked bashedly at her comforter. "I'm sorry. That was inappropriate of me." Jerafina smiled sweetly in response, in a sober way Lulia had never seen from her before. "Lulia, I'm so sorry you had to go through that. You deserve better and I know you'll get it someday." She then pulled away and leaned against the rail again, pulling a flask out of her cleavage. She took a swig and her eyes became lidded again.

Lulia joined her, curiosity burning inside of her. Lucky for her Jerafina spoke unprompted. "I waz at a teacher's after party at a bar hehe. Our school had gotten the highest test scores in the countii and we had gune out to cele-brate," she sighed, " I got drunk, even moar than usual and I kissed a teacher. Miss Cheryl.. ooh she was sooooo pretty. But the principal fired me the next day ;-(. Something about how homo-sexualsss shouldn't be around children."

Jerafina then drank the rest of her flask and then stared sadly at it's empty contents. Lulia was staring at her. "Jerafina that is so unreasonable! To just remove you due to who you are attracted to. I would rather die than be in that situation."

Instead of responding, the purple woman leaned on the red woman. Lulia jolted at the contact but welcomed it nonetheless. Unsure of what to do, she started to brush her hands through Jerafina’s fluffy hair. It was weird Lulia hadn’t felt safe around someone since...since...no she couldn’t think of that or she would start crying again.

“Hey, Luliaaaaaaa?” asked Jerafina. Lulia gave a soft hmm as she continued twirling the other woman’s hair. The purple lady turned and gazed into her eyes. “Can i give u a kisss?” With a nod Lulia leaned down to match Jerafina standing on her toes. The kiss started out soft, the taller woman noting how fruity her mouth tasted. It quickly formed into an intense kiss, with Jerafina running her hands through Lulia’s hair, and Lulia accidently knocking Jerafina’s glasses off. 

When they pulled away, their breaths were hot and heavy, and both women felt something click inside them. Lulia laid down on a lounge chair and Jerafina took the one next to her. They held hands with a weird sense of solidarity, two lesbians that had screwed up by different parts of society. Soon the purple woman’s hand grew limp as she fell asleep. Lulia continued to hold it for another thirty minutes, taking in the warmth of another human being.

But as the sun started to set and bedtime fast approaching, Lulia knew she had to say goodbye. With a sigh the much taller woman picked up the ex-teacher. As she carried Jerafina down the flight of stairs, the red woman couldn’t help but notice how different she was from Sheila. This woman was short and plump, her nails chipped and lips still rosy from their makeout session. After their breakup Lulia had felt that life no longer had meaning if she didn’t have somebody to love. Was it wrong to imagine being with this woman? 

Lulia’s heart was slowly filling with hope but the feeling crashed as when she shifted Jerafina’s sleeping body and another flask fell out of her shirt and spilled all over the dramatic woman. Quickly, she rushed down into the longue and set the unconscious woman on a chair with her head slumped on the table. Luckily, Tiff and Jimothan were deep in a conversation, letting Lulia be able to leave without any awkward explanations. 

Not wanting to talk with anyone, Lullia ran up the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her. She stumbled drunkenly, almost as bad as Jerafina, to her usual spot on the stairs. The tall woman sat down and her emotions quickly overtook her. She started to cry about Sheila and her betrayal. She cried about the liquor staining her favorite dress. And for three hours straight she cried about the tipsy women in the longue who she now had feelings for.

The next morning Jerafina woke up in the longue with a migraine and no idea on how she had gotten there.


	2. I wanna be your girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo-I'm back from the dead

Lulia woke up with a start as her alarm went off. She quickly climbed off her bed and grabbed her packed suitcase. It was midnight and every happy habitician was leaving the habitat. Lulia brushed past a sleepy Nat who was being led by a wide awake Trencil.

The woman walked with a purpose, ready to make sure Jerafina made it out in time. Unsurprisingly, when Lulia ran down the stairs into the bar, she found a wasted Jerafina draped over a table. Lulia picked up the ex-teacher who started to mumble.

"Luliaaaaaaaaa,where are we goooooooing?"asked the drunk woman. The woman in question sighed as they lugged Jerafina up the staircase. "We're leaving,"replied Lulia, who between the lady she was carrying and her suitcase, was struggling quite a bit.

As the duo was about to drag themselves through the main gate, Lulia a certain teen hanging by the entrance to the boiler room. Trevor was leaning on it's ledge, frantically writing something down.

"Trevor it's time to go,"said Lulia as she hobbled over to the boy. He looked at her with shock and shook his head. "How could I leave now! The Big Event is going to prove all my theories are true!"

Lulia sighed and put her suitcase down. With her now free hand she grabbed Trevor by the scruff of his jacket. With a Yelp he followed her out to her car. It wasn't until Lulia tried to buckle him did he speak.

"H-hey Lady! I'm not a little kid,"barked Trevor with an embarrassed blush. Lulia only rolled her eyes in response. The teen then watched as the woman trudged back into the habitat and noted the huge thing of luggage she brought out.

The gears were already turning in his mind. This giant woman was clearly a cryptid but what? He nonchalantly pulled out his notebook as Lulia slid into her car.

"So,love,where do you live?"asked Lulia as she started the car. Trevor looked up in shock and quickly looked back down at his notebook. It wasn't hard for Lulia to recognize what his reaction meant. Not wanting to push it for now, Lulia drove the car away from the Habitat and all its horrors.

After fifteen minutes of driving,Jerafina fell asleep. Lulia gazed over to the woman drunkenly snoring with a gaze of adoration. Through the darkness of night and the wind of the desert rushing through the window, the red woman realized that she was truly in love with this silly lady laying beside her. They barely knew each other but the rush Lulia felt in her chest couldn't be described as any else. 

Lulia found herself daydreaming slightly as she drove down the road and finally reached the town. Maybe they could actually be something. For once the tired actress let her imagination run wild. The idea of waking up to someone there, someone who loved her was too exciting to leave. 

Trevor on the other hand had his mind in a whole other area. He wasn't sure what was going to happen to him now. He was in a car with two strangers-one of which was obviously a monster of sorts. Where was she taking him?

"Hey lady!"said Trevor, snapping Lulia out of her gay daydreams. The woman glanced back, slightly annoyed. "What do you need,little wolf child?" 

Trevor gulped,a little nervous now. "Well as the residential werewolf of town," this earned an eye roll from the woman, "I would like to know if we're you are taking me has any vampires."

Lulia tried to stifle her laughter but Trevor heard her nonetheless. He growled in embarrassment, which only caused her to laugh more. “No honey, I promise there is no vampires in my home.” The red lady flashed a smile through the rearview mirror. Trevor was surprised to find it full of warmth, a tad strange to see on the gloomy woman.

It wasn’t very long until they pulled into Lulia’s driveway. She lived in a quite modern townhouse. If it wasn’t for the dust you never would have noticed it had been abandoned for about a month. Gently, Lulia shook Jerafina awake and helped lead her into the house. Trevor followed behind, eagerly tossing on his backpack of clothes and junk. He timidly walked through the garage door and was surprised to find a rather warm atmosphere. Unlike the steel covered outside, the living room the teen was standing in was soft, with a giant rug and extremely squishy couch. 

Lulia was sitting on the couch with Jerafina’s head on her lap. Lulia was holding Jerafina’s face, the two blushing at Trevor’s arrival. The women got up and walked over to Trevor. “Heyyyyyyyyyy,kiddo,”slurred a somehow still not sober Jerafina. She patted his head, fondly noticing the way he leaned into it.

“Alright it is really late. Let us go to bed,”stated Lulia with a clap of hands. The ‘wolf’ tried to argue but was silenced as Lulia picked him up and simply carried him into the small guest bedroom. “H-hey! Put me down!”he squeaked as he tried to wiggle out of her grasp. He was now 100% this lady was not human. How else could she be so strong against his werewolf powers? 

Like the baby Trevor was, Lulia tucked him into bed. Despite his attempts not to, Trevor gave in and snuggled into the soft pillow and blankets, falling asleep. Lulia turned off the light and shut the door quietly behind her. She then walked into her own room, where she had left Jerafina. The woman in question was asleep again, at least putting herself under the covers first. After redoing her night face routine in the bathroom, Lulia crawled into the sheets as well. In the darkness, it seemed that the adoration returned strongly as the two fell woke up the next morning cuddling each other.


	3. Pretty Little Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teeth-Lillies is God and there is nothing y'all can do about it   
https://teeth-lillies.tumblr.com/post/189112939534/local-lesbians-adopt-were-puppy-son-inspired-by

Trevor woke up with the feeling of being watched. Slowly,he opened his eyes in fear. The teen jumped back in shock when his eyes met with half lidded ones.

"Good morninggggggggggg,"slurred Jerafina as she continued to lean over Trevor. "Um, morning…..drunk woman?" Trevor responded more confused than afraid. Jerafina smiled and stood up as straight as her hunched back allowed. “Luliaaaa made us some...pancakes ;-)”said the woman as she strode out of the room.With a eyebrow raised in confusion, Trevor slunk after her.

He sat at the bar counter of Lulia’s teeny kitchen. It matched the exterior of her house, it was modern and full of steel finishes. It didn’t match the aesthetic of the mysterious lady’s very red and very soft living room. Could this signify something for her? Trevor pulled his notebook out of his coat pocket. He started writing down possible entities the red woman could be.

On the other hand Lulia and Jerafina were still figuring out to bake the pancakes. Lulia was used to eating out and Jerafina...pretty much lived on martinis. Neither of them were very experienced. “Don’t worryyyy, Babe. Old Jim taught me a...trick or two,”declared Jera as she attempted to take the pan away from her new girlfriend.

“Absoultely not! We’re trying to feed the boy, not kill him,”retorted Lulia, causing Trevor to look up. He looked in terror at the two women jokingly squabbling. Kill him? Was that really their plan. Oh he knew this was to good to be true. A familiar sense of anxiety clamped around his throat as the werewolf tried to nonchalantly get off his chair. 

“That’s it!”Lulia sais as she threw her hands up in frustration. She turned off the stovetop and turned to the teen as he was trying to sneak away. “Trevor darling, I think we’re going to have breakfast at a restaurant. Is that okay?” He gave a squeak of surprise but nodded his head nonetheless.

For almost the fifth time that day, Trevor lurched in suprise as Lulia held his right hand and Jerafina held his left. He wasn’t sure if it was the fact that he hadn’t eaten since the day before or something else but in that moment he felt very light,maybe even happy? And again he was lead to the car, this time not running away from a soon to be poisonous wellness retreat. 

As they drove to the local diner, Jerafina sang along to the radio. The more sober she grew, the more beautiful her voice became. Lulia almost hit a stop sign as she stared at her unexpected siren of a girlfriend. Trevor sat in the back, daydreaming scenarios to the lyrics of the music. It took several songs until he realized that too many of his adventurous dreams included a certain vampire daughter. Blushing from embarrassment, Trevor focused his eyes on the passing scenery outside. 

While it did not match the 'cryptic' energy of its inhabitants, the town they were in was still aesthetically pleasing. It was a little desert town, filled with Spaniard style architecture. The town sat at the base of the mountain with the Habitat being on it's slope. The three didn't notice the small wisps of smoke left behind from the big event. 

But there was a lot they didn't notice as the three sat down at a table. Lulia, wanting to be polite, had asked Trevor what his interests were. He immediately glew up in excitement and started to speak faster than most would think is possible. 

Lulia didn't understand a single thing he was saying but copied Jerafina's reactions as it seemed the now sober woman understood. Jerafina smiled as sweet as she could with the now pounding headache she was getting from her hangover. She didn’t bat an eye at the horrified look on waitress’s face when she ordered a shot at 8 in the morning. Lulia and Trevor’s order were typical,being a fruit smoothie and huge plate of bacon respectively. 

“So tell me more about your theories Trevor,”cooed Lulia after the overwhelmed waitress had left. The red lady still did not grasp why he found ‘mothman’ such an interesting entity but the way he jumped around like an excited puppy was too cute to resist. Her attention was only drawn away from the teen when Lulia felt a hand pulling her on the hem of her dress.

“What do you need, Jerafina?” inquired the taller woman as she turned to her girlfriend. At that point the femme woman had already slurped down her poison. With a familiar glazed smile she slurred, “Soooooooooooooooooo...when are we gonna adopt the cutie? ;-)” Both Trevor and Lulia looked at her and shock and then at each other. 

“Trevor would...would you like to consider that? I know we are just acquainted but-”Lulia was cut short as Trevor tackled the two in a hug. He gripped hard onto to the their shoulders as if he was scared they would disappear if he didn’t. Gentle tears rolled down his cheeks, happy but still the tears non the less. Jerafina laughed softly at the reaction. She then cupped the teen’s face and kissed his forehead. “You are soooooooooooo cute,”Jera said as she pulled the now sobbing boy onto her lap. 

Not wanting to bother the diner workers any longer, Lulia paid the tab and ushered the other two outside. Lulia again drove but this time Jerafina sat in the back with Trevor, who how now gotten his feelings out and was again talking about his special interests. The time driving back flew by fast with everyone’s mind now thinking of their plans.

Trevor and Jerafina sat in the living room when they got home...home oh boy did that make him excited. The glee seeped into the older women and Lulia all but ran to the telephone.

“Hello, Parlsey? Yes, I’m going to need your assistance.”


	4. thy genius sates a thirst for trouble

“Putunia, please I need you to sit still for one second,”said Parsley as he desperately tried to buckle the kid into her carseat. She continued to bounce around as if she had not heard him, causing the overworked man to sigh. It had been two weeks since Lulia and Jerafina had contacted him in help to adopt the feral boy, Trevor. Today was the day he finally had time to come over to their townhouse in order to assist. 

As he stretched up from the cramped position of helping Putunia in the back of his tiny car, Parsley couldn’t help but smile. Today also marked one week of him having custody of the little hero. With his good income and public status it wasn’t hard for him to get it from her distant relatives who had been “taking care” of the kid. If someone asked him, Parsley wouldn’t be able to describe how much he loved this kid.

She was absolutely wild, constantly running around his small house, knocking over paintings on the wall and being a nightmare sound wise. But he actually loved her energy, it was a stark difference to the stifling silence he had come home to before after he had divorced Martin. Parsley shuddered as he drove when he remembered his ex. It was still too painful of a memory remembering coming home from a business trip only to find his husband and that fucking girl-Ugh. With a stressed sigh the lawyer did several breathing exercises as he parked the car in Lulia’s driveway.

“Luliaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,he’s here :-D” Jerafina excitedly squealed as she squished her face against the window, watching as the two walked up to the door.

“I got the door, Momma J,”said Trevor as he walked over to let them in. As he opened it he was met by a bundle of energy knocking him into the floor. Putunia wrestled the teen until he was pushed onto his stomach and his arm pressed behind his back. Putunia looked up proudly, “Look Papa! I caught the werewolf.” Parsley simply lifted the little hero off of Trevor and the furry quickly scurried away into his bedroom.

Jerafina quickly stumbled across the room and gave a big hug to Parsley. “It’s nice to see you too,” laughed the man as he hugged her back. During the last bit of their time at the Habitat the two had grown extremely close. The mix of alcoholism and rejection from others had made it easy for the two to become best friends. So when the purple woman had asked for help Parsley was happy to help.

Making a fashionably late entrance as usual, Lulia gracefully walked out of her bedroom. “Oh hello, Parsley. Here please sit dear.” She then sat down on the couch and motioned for him to sit on the plush chair across from her. Parsley silently laughed in his head. Lulia had always acted like she was much older than him even though they only had a couple years of difference. Nonetheless, he sat down and pulled out a briefcase with several important looking documents. 

“Putunia, why don’t you go visit Trevor?” asked Parsley, needing her to leave in order to speak business. “And please do not hit him!” he hurriedly added as she ran at breakneck speed. Both Lulia and Jerafina laughed at this and Parsley couldn’t help but notice how Jera leaned into the red woman and feel a twinge of jealously. 

With a huff he re-straightened the papers. “O-okay, here’s the deal. It’s not going to be easy to gain custody for Trevor,” he paused for a moment when he saw the startled faces of the two women, “The kid is thirteen now so he can help decide who his guardian is but his parents are fighting tooth and nail to get him back. See they’re both pastors at that nutty church down the church and saying they’re transphobic is putting it lightly,”he said the last part making a face as if he had eaten something sour, “They’re writing you in a horrible light and honestly the only way this can happen is if Trevor testifies in court that he wants to stay with you and why.”

Jerafina was already up and tripping her way into the kitchen. Both Parsley and Lulia winced as they heard the familiar cling of a wine bottle and glass. Overcome with a burst of will power, the lawyer grabbed the actress’s hands. “Lulia, you know this needs to stop.” The woman sadly turned her head away in order to hide the tears sprinkling at the edges of her eyes. Jerafina’s addiction had become blindingly clear after the two of them had started to live together. From her need of having a glass in the morning to the 2 in the morning sessions of Jerafina throwing up, it was clear this was bad and had been happening for a while. 

“L-lulia I’ve been going to meetings lately to help with my own...issues. They’ve really helped and I’m sure they would help Jera too. You k-know she listens to you,” said Parsley with a face mixed with sadness and hope. Lulia timidly looked back at the man, eventually sighing and nodding in agreement. This quiet moment would have continued to stretch on had not the loud clatter of shattering glass erupt from the kitchen. 

Both adults quickly ran into the kitchen and found Jerafina covered in wine and tears but luckily no glass or cuts. Parsley carefully made his way over to his friend as Lulia pulled out a broom and other cleaning supplies. Unexpectedly, the purple woman collapsed into her friend’s arms, loudly sobbing in his shoulder. 

Loudly hiccuping, grabbed Parsley’s face saying in between sobs, “I don’t want to lose my babyyyyyyyyy.” Having finished cleaning the mess, Lulia flew to the two and wrapped her longer arms around the two, silently starting to cry into Jerafina’s hair. No one noticed Trevor silently walking outside with Putunia amid the chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls leave a comment so im motivated to add habismal into the next chapter


	5. Running through my head

Trevor awkwardly shifted on his bed, watching Putunia run around his room. In the other room his new moms were talking to her new dad. Well...Lulia and Jerafina weren’t exactly his parents yet but soon they would be! Living with them made the werewolf so happy. Here he was free to test out his power and howl at the moon and pin conspiracy boards on the walls. At his original house he had to wear stifling dresses and be quiet. But that’s not have a top class investigator can conduct their research.

He tried to ignore the bouncing kid until she grabbed his notebook out of his hands. “Hey!” he shouted in frustration as he got up to take it back. He paused though when he saw how deeply Putunia was reading the words. “You know I thought yous was a baddie but why didn’t ya say you were a hero?” said Putunia as she kept flipping through the pages, often reading a page quickly then flipping ahead only to flip back. 

With a confused look on his face, Trevor walked over to the lil hero. “See ya are keeping track of all these baddies,” she excitedly squeaked as she pointed to a hand drawn picture of the Jersey Devil.The teen’s eye started to sparkle. Finally! Someone who truly understood what he was trying to accomplish. He sat Putunia down on the rug on ground and started to explain the ins and outs of cryptids. The hyperactive kid excitedly listened and started to jump around and string stories together on how she’d save people from drowning and kelpies.

The trans boy would have added to these ideas had he not heard the giant shatter of glass coming from the kitchen. Trevor’s mind went white with fear and soon he found himself dragging Putunia out the front door. His brain was tumbling over memories of a furious mother and an absent father and the pain and fear that came with when the two collided. The two ran for nearly three blocks until Putunia’s many questions penetrated his skull. Letting go of her hand, he stopped to pant heavily as he rested his hands on his knees. 

“Werewolf what happened?” asked an also out of breath little girl. Trevor glanced guiltily over at her. Even though it had been almost two months since he lived at his old house he still had the same reaction to loud noises.

“Uhhhh well,” he stammered as he tried to come up with a good excuse, “I wanted to show you my hidden treasures.” He nodded to make it sound true even to himself. Putunia’s little adventurer eyes lit up in excitement. 

“Really!?” she squealed bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Trevor smiled. “Yes really, Hero. But we have to go quickly. This is a secret mission. We have to be back before that goat man notices.” The goat man of course was Parsley. How else could he eat such bizarre things? Trevor calmed down the more he thought of his theories. Yes, surely Parsley must be some sort of descendent of the Chupacabra. 

By this point the little hero was flapping her hands extremely fast in excitement. “YES! LET’S GO NOW!” she yelled. Trevor winced at her loud voice but understood and appreciated the feeling behind it. He, this time more gently, took her hand and ran with his into the park. When they got there Trevor carefully padded over to a familiar tree. He put his hand inside a hollow part of it. When his hand pulled out it had many things. Cryptid magazines, some vhs tapes and one dragon figure fell out. And that was only the tip of the ice berg of what the teen had. Back when he was at his religious’s parents house they had forbidden all of this. In fact not even tv or any fictional books were allowed. As his parents always said, “Satan tempts us in many ways.”

But Trevor was not the kinda kid to take no as an answer. He’d collect pennies and other coins he found; also occasionally stealing dollar bills from his mothers purse. Using these he managed to buy these goods. He was always so paralyzed with fear whenever he was at the store or getting them from another kid. And why wouldn't he? Back then he looked like a girl. Was treated as one. Even though he knew he was a boy then it still pissed him off how he was treated. So what if a girl liked comics? It was stuff like that that made him admire Nat so much.

Nat...wow that was cool girl. She didn’t care what anyone said or thought. She was bold and edgy. Though from what Trevor overheard she was more complicated than that. Bit rude of Flower kid to blast that news all over the habitat. And again Trevor’s head jumped to another topic. And what about Flower Kid? Trevor hadn’t seen them leave the habitat. In fact he thought he remembered seeing them sleeping still as he left his room. Trevor gulped. He felt incredibly guilty. How could he just leave the person that had helped him find such vital information?

Trevor probably would have continued to ponder on and on if Putunia hadn’t started to punch his leg. “OW!” yelped him as he jumped back. The little fighter packed quite the punch.

“Well it’s not my fault you were standing there like some dumb tree,” she huffed. Trevor sighed and picked them up. 

“Ok we’ve been here too long. I’m gonna need you to be my assistant and carry it back.” He was surprised to look down and see shining eyes. Trevor smiled wide. Wow this kid is really like me. Handing her a third of the pile, he and his new comrade ran back to the townhouse.

As they tip toed inside they found they hadn’t been found out. Parsley was heard laughing from the kitchen. Trevor sighed. Things were looking to be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WILL NEVER BE UPDATED


End file.
